


i wanna come home to you

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domesticity, Future Fic, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: it's so easy to come home to oikawa, hajime thinks.





	i wanna come home to you

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13747313#cmt13747313)
> 
>  **quote:**  
>  you can’t make homes out of human beings  
> someone should have already told you that  
>  _— warsan shire_
> 
> title from "talk me down" by troye sivan because that song has and will always be an iwaoi song for me

Living with Oikawa is a nightmare and dream all at once. 

It’s surprisingly easy to fall into habits, new and old alike, sharing a small, two-bedroom apartment with Oikawa. They’ve been best friends since they were two toddling brats in diapers, learned to memorize each other while learning how to map their neighbourhood together. Sharing space isn’t anything new—their bodies have been tuned to each other through years of awkward growing limbs and seasons of volleyball camaraderie. Moving in together after high school just made sense.

Oikawa, despite what he wants everyone else to believe, is a very messy person. He leaves dishes in the sink until Hajime nags him enough, he doesn’t bother putting his vanities and contacts solutions away so the bathroom in the mornings always looks like it’s reenacting the aftermath of a war. Oikawa does the laundry, mostly because he has too many clothes than what Hajime is willing to deal with, and smelling like the inside of a gym is highly unpleasant when you’re trying to flirt with your fanclub. But he never bothers to fold the clothes, just leaves them on a pile on his bed. Hajime has a suspicion that Oikawa does that just so he has an excuse to climb into Hajime’s bed.

But Oikawa likes to keep the light on if he returns first, he’ll text Hajime if he wants to order in tonight, and he never forgets to call out  _ okaeri! _ when Hajime opens the door. Oikawa likes to steal Hajime’s hoodies and curl up next to him after dinner, glasses on while he skims his textbooks, almost always falling asleep with his face smushed against Hajime’s shoulder. Oikawa will break into Hajime’s phone (it’s not like his own birthday is such a difficult password; Hanamaki has been telling Hajime to change it since second year) to mark down dates where they allow a cheat day and settle down for a night of greasy food and a marathon of those stupid sci-fi movies they both love.

Living with Oikawa isn’t bad at all. Hajime knows he can wake up to a familiar body snuggled up to his side, come back from his morning run to find a sleepy smile, messy brown curls, and coffee brewing on the counter. Hajime knows he can find his missing sweaters on Oikawa’s side of the closet, he can open the cupboards and find his favourite snacks all stocked up from Oikawa’s runs to the convenient store down the street. 

It’s so easy coming home to Oikawa that when Oikawa left, Hajime notices for the first time just how quiet and dark this apartment is. 

He buys too much groceries the first week, continues to cook meals for one too many for the first month. His bed, queen-sized and perfectly fine for one person, is suddenly wider and emptier than the sea. The mornings feel so much colder. Hajime can’t shake the feeling that he’s missing something, that he’s stranded too far, lost—except he knows he’s not missing a place.

He’s homesick for Oikawa.

His phone lights up, the tinny pinging of a message echoing loudly through his bedroom (too neat now, without Oikawa’s things taking over his desk and floor). Limbs heavy, Hajime reaches over. Oikawa, of course, reminding him about their upcoming video chat. Hajime brushes a thumb over the dumb selfie Oikawa set as his own icon. He wonders if Oikawa feels this displacement deep in his own bones, this strange restlessness that keeps him up at night. He wonders if Oikawa wants to come home, too.

Hajime lets the screen go dark, and turns up the volume on the tv. He keeps the lights on when he goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
